Câmara Municipal
| use = Nenhum }} __TOC__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Descrição No coração da cidade é possível encontrar a câmara municipal através da qual a cidade cresce e floresce. Os funcionários públicos que aqui trabalham adoram dar informações sobre a população local. A cada expansão da câmara municipal aumenta o número máximo de cidadãos na cidade. __NOWYSIWYG__ Informações do Edifício Na Câmara Municipal você pode ter a visão geral da sua cidade. A Câmara Municipal permite que você veja as suas finanças, o limite de tropas e a capacidade de alojamento de sua cidade, o número atual de cidadãos, o seu nível de satisfação, o crescimento populacional, a distribuição de seus cidadãos, como cientistas, trabalhadores, sacerdotes e até a porcentagem de corrupção, caso tenha. A Câmara Municipal também permite alterar o nome da cidade. Em cada expansão da Câmara Municipal o número máximo de cidadãos na cidade é aumentado. O fundo da vista da cidade muda a cada expansão, como se esta crescesse, aparecendo, por exemplo, estradas, jardins e casas dos cidadãos. Para além desta mudança, o ícone da cidade na vista da ilha muda, mas não em todos os níveis seguindo esta tabela: __NOWYSIWYG__ Espaço na Câmara Municipal Algumas pesquisas aumentam a o limite de cidadãos na cidade: * Poço Artesiano proporciona mais 50 de espaço para cidadãos, mas apenas na capital. * Dia de Descanso proporciona mais 50 de espaço para cidadãos, em todas as cidades. * Utopia provides extra space for another 200 cidadãos only at your capital (a total of +300 housing space at your Capital). * The Economic Future researches increase housing space by 20 citizens in all of your towns for every level you research. __NOWYSIWYG__ Satisfação In order to fill the housing space provided by the Town hall, you need to keep your citizens happy. Happiness can be increased by building, upgrading, and utilizing the features of Taverns and Museums and also directly via some researches. __NOWYSIWYG__ Pontos de Ação Action points can also be interpreted as "Number of things you can do at the same time". Action points are spent when trading, attacking and blockading other towns. Each action costs one action point, regardless of the numbers of units and ships involved, and the action point is returned when the action is finished. Scattered troops or fleets do not cost any action points. * You start off with 3 action points, and acquire a new action point for every 4 levels of the Town hall (see the chart below for details). __NOWYSIWYG__ Aborting actions Armies and fleets can be recalled when they are traveling to their destination. This will make them turn back immediately towards the town from which they came, but the action point will only be freed when they arrive. Thus, the further away they were, the longer it will take for them to get back. If an army has already arrived at its destination, it can't be recalled until it finishes the mission. * When Cargo Ships are carrying goods between a player's own towns, they are freed up immediately when they arrive. However, when they are going to a foreign town, they must both leave and return, taking twice as long. * When occupying a town, the action point is released upon the troops arriving home after a failed attempt, or once the units successively occupy the town and are stationed there. * When deploying units to another town (even towns of alliance members), the action point is released when the troops arrive and successfully get into the town, or upon returning home after a failed deployment, in case an enemy blockade prevents it. __NOWYSIWYG__ Garrison limit The Town hall contributes to your Garrison Limit. Every level of the Town hall provides +50 units of space. __NOWYSIWYG__ Town notices Notices are a small tab in the Town hall view. It informs you if your colony is subject to corruption. * A town without notices: There are no special events in this colony. In fact, this means that there is no corruption in that town. * A town with notices: There is corruption in this colony. You can remove this notice by expanding your Governor's Residence and reducing corruption. __NOWYSIWYG__ Expansion Details __NOWYSIWYG__ Town hall/1-10|1 - 10 Town hall/11-20|11 - 20 Town hall/21-30|21 - 30 Town hall/31-40|31 - 40 Town hall/41-50|41 - 48 Categoria:Edifícios